Our First Date
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Akhirnya... hari yang kutunggu-tunggu datang juga... Hari Minggu ini, aku akan berkencan dengannya untuk yang pertama kalinya. Apakah ini akan menjadi kencan pertamaku yang akan selalu kuingat seumur hidupku? KotaDore's first date, and also, first...


_Akhirnya... hari yang kutunggu-tunggu datang juga... Hari Minggu ini, aku akan berkencan dengannya untuk yang pertama kalinya. Apakah ini akan menjadi kencan pertamaku yang akan selalu kuingat seumur hidupku? Dan kira-kira, apa kejutan manis yang dia siapkan untukku?_

.

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16 & Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2012. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: dan sekarang, kita beranjak ke fic side story yang kedua! \(^o^)/

Duh, tapi kalau aja salah satu challenge saya di Infantrum itu belum mencapai deadline atau paling nggak saya ubah jadi permanen, pasti fic ini akan saya ikutsertakan juga di challenge itu (kalau mau tahu apa sebabnya, terus baca fic ini ya?)

Well then, let's get started!

* * *

**.**

**Our First Date**

**.**

* * *

Minggu pagi...

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda yang terjadi di rumah keluarga Harukaze hari ini...

"_Cookies _oke, _bento _oke..." ujar seorang gadis yang sedang berada di dapur, mengecek segala sesuatu yang ia taruh di dalam tasnya, "Yosh, zenbu oke! Aku sudah siap!"

"Kelihatannya onee-chan serius sekali, padahal hanya ingin berkencan saja," sahut seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang kemudian mendatangi kakaknya yang berada di dapur, "Aku sering kencan dengan para mantan pacarku dulu, tapi aku tidak pernah sesibuk onee-chan begini."

"Jelas saja. Kau dan aku berbeda, Poppu." Doremi menutup tas yang disiapkannya, "Gadis remaja sepertiku tidak bisa disamakan dengan anak-anak sepertimu. Aku harus mempersiapkan semuanya sesempurna mungkin."

"Dengan cara mengenakan rok dan menyiapkan bekal makan siang yang lengkap seperti ini?" tanya Pop, "Yah... sebenarnya sih, terserah onee-chan kalau memang onee-chan ingin melakukan ini semua."

"Bilang saja kalau kau berencana untuk mengajak Kimitaka-kun untuk berkencan denganmu saat ia kembali dari Hokkaido nanti, dan kau juga berencana untuk menyiapkan bekal spesial untuk kalian berdua," goda sang kakak.

"Terserahlah." Pop menghela napas, "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, bukannya onee-chan kerja sambilan di Maho-dou tiap hari ya? Kenapa hari ini onee-chan..."

"Majorika mengizinkan aku untuk libur seharian penuh hari ini, jadi tidak ada masalah buatku untuk pergi hari ini," jawab Doremi sambil berjalan membawa tasnya ke pintu depan, "Sore jaa, Poppu. Aku pergi dulu ya?"

Pop mengangguk, "Selamat bersenang-senang, onee-chan. Semoga kali ini kau tidak dibuatnya patah hati lagi ya?"

"Ya, kurasa kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku tentang hal itu lagi, Poppu. Semua itu sudah berlalu." Doremi melangkah keluar rumah, "Sore jaa, ittekimasu!"

"Ittereshai!"

Doremi lalu pergi menuju taman Misora, tempat Kotake menunggunya pagi ini untuk berjalan-jalan bersama: kencan pertama mereka. _Sweater _ungu yang dipakainya terlihat sangat serasi dengan kemeja merah muda yang ia kenakan didalamnya, juga dengan rok merah mudanya yang membuatnya terlihat lebih feminim dari biasanya. Ia berjalan dengan membawa tas jinjingnya yang berwarna ungu.

'_Aku jadi makin penasaran tentang kejutan yang ingin diberikan Kotake padaku hari ini. Sebenarnya... apa yang mau ia berikan ya?' _pikirnya, _'Tapi apapun itu, aku yakin bahwa Kotake akan memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untukku.'_

Doremi teringat saat ia dan Kotake sedang merencanakan kencan pertama mereka itu, Kotake berkata padanya bahwa ia akan memberikan kejutan yang sangat spesial untuk Doremi, jadi ia berniat untuk membalas kejutan itu dengan cara menyiapkan _cookies _dan _bento _yang ia buat sendiri.

'_Mudah-mudahan ini sebanding dengan apa yang akan dia berikan padaku, apapun itu.'_

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, akhirnya Doremi sampai juga di taman Misora, dimana Kotake sudah menunggunya.

"Kupikir kau akan datang lebih telat dari ini," ujar Kotake, "Syukurlah karena aku tidak perlu menunggumu terlalu lama."

"Enak saja. Kaupikir aku ini apa?" sahut Doremi, "Aku tidak akan mungkin tega membuatmu menungguku terlalu lama. Justru yang terjadi sebaliknya, kau pasti akan tega membuatku menunggumu terlalu lama."

"Ayolah. Jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi, Doremi. Semuanya sudah berlalu, dan sekarang... aku juga tidak akan mungkin tega melakukan itu lagi padamu." Kotake tersenyum, "Ngomong-ngomong, rasanya aku tidak pernah melihatmu memakai rok sebelumnya, kecuali... saat kau memakai seragam sekolah."

"Ya... kupikir... tidak ada salahnya kan, kalau aku... menggunakan rok saat... kencan pertama kita?"

"Memang tidak ada salahnya sih, dan... harus kuakui kalau... hari ini kau terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya."

"Hontou ni? Kau serius kalau aku... terlihat lebih cantik seperti ini? Padahal kupikir... semuanya biasa saja..."

"Aku tidak berpikiran begitu. Kau sangat istimewa hari ini."

Doremi tersenyum, "Kau juga, Kotake."

Kotake lalu melihat kearah tas yang dibawa Doremi, "Apa yang kau bawa didalam tas itu?"

"Ah, ini... _cookies _dan _bento _buatanku sendiri. Aku membuatnya untuk makan siang kita nanti," jawab Doremi, "Aku juga membuatnya sebagai... balasan atas kejutan yang kaujanjikan hari ini."

"Baiklah. Kupikir aku akan memberikan kejutan itu beberapa menit sebelum kita makan siang," ujar Kotake sambil berjalan menuju gerbang taman, "Jadi... sekarang kita ke mana?"

"Hmm... bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai yang kita kunjungi dua tahun yang lalu? Kita bisa bermain pasir disana."

"Tidak tidak. Aku tidak mau kalau pasir-pasir itu mengotori bajumu. Kurasa... bagaimana kalau sekarang, kita berjalan-jalan di pusat pertokoan? Mungkin kita bisa ke pantai setelahnya untuk makan _cookies _dan _bento _buatanmu."

"Tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan di pusat pertokoan?"

"Bagaimana kalau menonton film di bioskop? Aku dengar-dengar... ada film yang bagus yang diputar hari ini."

"Ngg... boleh juga sih." Doremi lalu menggandeng tangan Kotake, "Ayo kita pergi."

.

Setelah keluar dari bioskop untuk menonton film, Doremi dan Kotake berjalan menyusuri pusat pertokoan sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Jadi sekarang, neneknya Makihatayama pindah kembali ke kota ini dan menyarankan kepadamu, juga Fujiwara dan Senoo untuk kerja sambilan di tokonya?" tanya Kotake.

Doremi mengangguk.

"Sou ka. Tapi... kenapa kedua anak dan cucunya tidak ikut pindah kemari? Kalau mereka ikut pindah kan... Makihatayama bisa hadir di reuni sekolah kita."

"Entahlah. Banyak hal yang terjadi."

"Ngomong-ngomong, nenek Makihatayama Rika membuka toko itu sebagai toko jimat lagi kan? Berarti... kapan-kapan aku bisa mampir dong, untuk membeli _clay _keberuntungan buatanmu lagi."

"Aku tidak ikut membuatnya lagi."

"Eh? Tapi kenapa?"

Doremi menghela napas, "Kau juga tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak bisa membuat bentuk yang bagus, jadi? Aku tidak ingin membuat seorangpun rugi hanya karena aku membuat beberapa barang yang sudah pasti tidak akan dibeli oleh siapapun."

"Siapa bilang kalau tidak ada yang mau membelinya? Aku mau membelinya."

"Aku tidak ingin kalau orang membeli barang-barang buatanku karena kasihan."

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku akan membelinya karena aku yakin bahwa kau membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati."

"Tetap saja, Kotake, aku yakin diluar sana hanya ada sedikit orang yang sependapat denganmu, bahkan mungkin... tidak ada seorangpun yang sependapat denganmu."

"Coba saja dulu."

"Entahlah. Kurasa, ini yang terbaik untuk saat ini. Biarlah aku yang bertugas di bagian penawaran sementara Hazuki-chan dan Ai-chan yang bertugas membuat itu semua," ujar Doremi, "Kuharap kau bisa mengerti."

"Baiklah, kalau memang menurutmu itu yang terbaik." Kotake merogoh saku _jeans_nya, "Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat sejenak sambil makan es krim? Cuaca sudah mulai panas hari ini."

"Ide bagus!" seru Doremi sambil membuka tas yang dibawanya, berniat mengambil dompetnya dari sana.

"Ah, mungkin lebih baik kalau aku mentraktirmu hari ini. Biar aku yang membayar es krim-es krim itu," ujar Kotake, "Kau kan sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kita, sekarang biar aku yang mentraktirmu makan es krim."

"Baiklah." Doremi tersenyum, "Arigatou, Kotake."

Setelah mereka memakan es krim mereka masing-masing sampai habis, tanpa diduga, Kotake mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Doremi, dan...

"..."

Ia mencium gadis yang selama ini dicintainya itu.

"K-Kotake..." pipi Doremi memerah, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau..."

"Habisnya, ada sisa es krim di bibirmu," jawab Kotake sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan bercanda. Tadi kan aku sudah mengelapnya."

"Aku tidak peduli. Itu yang kulihat tadi, dan sejujurnya... itulah kejutan yang ingin kuberikan untukmu."

"Jadi..."

"Kau tidak menyukainya ya?" ekspresi wajah Kotake berubah menjadi sedikit menyesal.

"Entahlah. Ini... hal yang baru buatku. Bukan berarti aku tidak menyukainya, tapi... aku..."

"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu benar-benar terkejut. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan rasa cintaku padamu selama ini."

Doremi menggeleng, "Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan, Kotake, jadi jangan meminta maaf. Kurasa... tidak ada salahnya bagimu untuk menunjukkan rasa cintamu padaku."

"Begitu ya? Syukurlah. Aku lega sekarang."

"Ya, tapi lain halnya kalau kejutan yang kauberikan adalah voucher menginap di _love hotel_. Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu kalau sampai hal itu terjadi," ujar Doremi sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku janji itu tidak akan terjadi. Lagipula, aku juga tahu kalau kau tidak sepantasnya diperlakukan seperti itu. Lebih baik aku memberimu voucher _candle light dinner _daripada harus ke tempat yang belum sepantasnya kita datangi itu," sahut Kotake, "Bicara soal makan, bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai sekarang untuk menyantap makan siang kita? Perutku sudah lapar."

"Kelihatannya, dari tadi kita mengikuti idemu terus." Doremi tersenyum.

"Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak. Hari ini istimewa," jawab Doremi, "Tapi di kencan kita berikutnya, biar aku yang memutuskan tempatnya ya?"

"Baiklah, aku setuju."

.

Setelah makan siang dan kembali berjalan-jalan sebentar, Doremi dan Kotake memutuskan untuk pulang. Kotake mengantar Doremi pulang ke rumahnya.

Di tengah perjalanan, mereka sempat melihat matahari terbenam.

"_Sunset _itu indah ya?" komentar Doremi sambil menatap sang mentari yang mulai membenamkan dirinya, 'bertukar posisi' dengan bulan purnama yang muncul setelahnya.

"Iya. Kau benar. Terlebih karena hari ini, aku melihatnya bersamamu," sahut Kotake, "Semuanya menjadi terasa lebih indah."

"Kotake..."

Mereka terus berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah keluarga Harukaze.

* * *

Catatan Author: Akhirnya selesai juga... Untunglah fic ini bisa selesai tepat waktu...

Sekarang para reader sudah bisa menebak kan, kenapa saya pengen banget memasukkan fic ini di challenge saya (yang sialnya sudah selesai) itu? Minggu, rok, es krim dan... kissu? Well, itu karena inspirasi saya untuk bikin fic ini saya dapat setelah keseringan dengar salah satu character songnya Doremi yang berjudul 'Kitto Chanto Onnanoko', jadi, yah... #speechless

And now, time to RnR.


End file.
